


Сироп

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Ранним утром Эггзи возвращается домой после самой долгой миссии в его жизни и завтракает вместе с мужем





	Сироп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Syrup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396263) by [DimensionsInTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime). 



Миссия в Италии заняла целую неделю, что фактически сделало её самой долгой в карьере Эггзи. Прощаться с мужем накануне было тяжело, большую часть утра они провели в постели, обмениваясь лёгкими поцелуями и мягкими прикосновениями. Но откладывать неизбежное больше было нельзя, и выходя из дома Эггзи не покидало ощущение, будто он больше никогда не увидит Гарри. На шестой день он не выдержал и запустил видеочат с мужем, параллельно готовя себе ужин. В конце Эггзи с обожанием пялился в экран, пока Гарри не начал _глупо хихикать_ от такого внимания. После чего Эггзи послал в камеру воздушный поцелуй, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки: — Увидимся завтра, сладкий. Я люблю тебя... — Весь оставшийся вечер его переполняла нежность.

На седьмой день Эггзи наконец возвращается домой. Едва перешагнув порог, он зовёт мужа. На втором этаже слышится небольшая возня, и совсем скоро по лестнице спускается Гарри. 

— Привет, сладкий... — Эггзи улыбается, когда Гарри крепко обнимает его, целуя в нос. — Я так сильно скучал по тебе. — Он так истосковался, что изо всех сил прижимает Гарри к себе, уткнувшись в его шею и чувствуя, как дрожат ресницы.

Гарри снова хихикает и уворачивается от мягкого щекочущего ощущения. 

— Эггзи, любовь моя, я тоже по тебе скучал. — Он смеётся, и Эггзи может думать только о том, насколько очаровательная у него улыбка. Наконец Гарри целует его как следует, щекоча ресницами его щёки. Их губы движутся вместе, совершенно синхронно, как это у них заведено. Разъединяются они только, когда мозг Гарри сообщает ему об острой нехватке кислорода. Гарри прижимается лбом ко лбу Эггзи, всё ещё улыбаясь, и смотрит в яркие голубые глаза.

— Гарри... — шепчет Эггзи, медленно поглаживая Гарри пониже спины. Он так рад вернуться к мужу после самой долгой недели в его жизни. — Я люблю тебя... — Эггзи целует его в нос просто, чтобы подтвердить свои слова. — Ты уже завтракал? 

Гарри отрицательно качает головой, прижимаясь ближе к Эггзи. — Блинчики? — Предлагает он, слегка запрокинув голову. 

Эггзи оживлённо кивает, ему всегда нравились блинчики, которые готовил Гарри.

— Круть! — От эмоций его акцент всегда становится заметнее. Эггзи хватает Гарри за руки и нетерпеливо тянет в кухню. — Идём же!! — Кричит он, словно перевозбуждённый маленький ребенок в рождество.

Гарри смеётся и вскоре уже выливает тесто для блинчиков в сковороду. Эггзи окунает палец в тесто и мажет им нос Гарри, хохоча от произведённого эффекта. Гарри ахает, но смеётся вместе с ним, отставляя чашу с тестом в сторону. Он следит за блинчиками, пока Эггзи целует его вдоль скул, а затем проделывает тот же трюк, размазывая немного теста по щеке Эггзи. Драгоценное мгновение, наполненное поцелуями и смехом, прерывается, когда оба садятся за стол и раскладывают блинчики по тарелкам. Эггзи переплетает их пальцы и приступает к еде, а Гарри всё ещё улыбается, не сводя с него глаз. А затем его взгляд тяжелеет, и воздух вокруг словно застывает.

— Что такое, сладкий? — спрашивает Эггзи, всё ещё держа в руке вилку с щедро политым сиропом кусочком блинчика. Он пытается улыбаться по-прежнему, не обращая внимания на всё остальное.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я плод твоего воображения, да? Что я мёртв? Ты разговариваешь сам с собой. — Улыбка Гарри вянет, рука исчезает из пальцев Эггзи.

— _Я знаю_ , — надломлено произносит Эггзи, из глаз его брызгают слёзы и льются по щекам. Гарри всё ещё тут, но намного более прозрачный, чем раньше. Зато тарелка с блинчиками реальна. Эггзи сделал эти блинчики для Гарри.


End file.
